


Shakespeare was queer and so was Plato

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Plato's Symposium, Poetry, References to Shakespeare, Soulmates, plato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: A poem about soulmates by Derek Malik Nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I have a biracial Manhattan-born hockey-playing poet living in my head. Thanks to Dizzy Redhead for cheerleading.
> 
> Derek Nurse and Check, Please! are creations of Ngozi Ukazu, to whom I am very grateful.

Ol' Willie Shakes' talked about the marriage of true minds  
but I am here to tell you old Will was queer  
and so was his buddy Marlowe, Kit Marlowe,   
that is, gay atheist spy. No, it's not all about the mind,   
my bro, that's not what Trixie and Ben had   
in common, that's not what made the sex   
between Kate and Petruchio so hot.  
Lemme tell you, sometimes--

sometimes it's just the body, the hormones,   
two bags of meat banging against one another,   
belly on belly, tab a and slot b (or c, or d)  
sometimes it's just physical, it's just sex,   
a little aerobic workout, a little mutual sweat,   
a good wrestling match and then   
you shake hands with each other  
and walk away, regardless of who   
won or lost

But sometimes, *sometimes*--  
it's not just the mind that rings true,   
not just a couple of bodies bouncing,   
no, when it's love, when it's love   
it can come from the soul  
Plato said the gods split us in half  
you know, humankind was too powerful then,   
back in the day, the gods split us down the middle   
and that slice went through the heart and soul  
we walked away from each other bleeding  
blind, crippled, lost  
and what we want is not just the other half   
of our own mortal body that was sliced away  
chopped off like dead meat   
we want the other half of our soul   
that's been limping along without us,   
as sick and helpless as us  
until we see that other half   
and finally remember  
what it was to be whole

**Author's Note:**

> I am [rembrandtswife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [samwellalumna](http://samwellalumna.tumblr.com) is my CP sideblog.


End file.
